


Red and Blue

by AlmondRose



Category: DC Comics, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two newpaper workers sit next to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

He collapses on the park bench, rubbing his eyes wearily. He doesn’t notice the man beside him before the other clears his throat.

  
“Rough day?” he asks, sounding a little amused and a little sympathetic. The first turns and looks at the second.

  
“A bit,” he admits.

“Are you a tourist or just new here?” The first man blinks in surprise.

  
“Am I that obvious?” he asks with a wince, although he has laughter in his voice. “I’m here on business, actually.”

  
“What do you do?”

  
“I’m a photographer for a newspaper in New York. A small newspaper, mind, nothing like the New York Times or anything.” Both men pause to push their glasses up their noses.

  
“Really?” the other man asks when they are done. “I work for a newspaper as well. I’m a reporter, though, not a photographer.”

  
“What an excellent coincidence,” the first man says, smiling lightly. Both men freeze and face the city proper. A crash and screams come from the city. The men jump up, the first saying, “Oh look, my aunt’s calling” and the other “I should go check that out.” Both men dash away in opposite directions, pulling off their shirts to reveal a red and blue suit


End file.
